Educational Choice
Educational Choice is a law dotted as The Education Choice Act which gives parents the right to decide if and how their children should be educated. The law separates the Government from mandating any type of education and generally prohibits from private financial support by the taxpayers for any educational system. The act also blocks school vouchers, scholarships, contests, lotteries and any form of prize given pubically by the Government. History In the pre-war days of AHSCA most if not all of the population was illiterate. Schools remained privately ran by missionaries or local good will villagers. After the war a wide movement began to begin education. Groups were lobbying to Shino to mandate a set education and create a curriculum. However there was outrage over such proposal most notably by natives of Corona. Debates began as the Government was still being formed, and long before the Congressional System was formed. Citizens from all islands were allowed to speak in the meeting as well as allowing their island delegates to speak on their behalf. The division was quite sharp, more than 50% opposed a mandated education set by the Government. Arguments in favor stated the children of AHSCA will need to compete in the world and will need a solid and sound education. Most believed that a fully supported government education was needed to be on the same level with the international community. Delegates further in favor of mandated education felt it would improve on socialization skills of children and help their critical thinking skills and help them become better citizens of society. Arguments against generally ranged from the questioning of the need of such education. Corona Island being the most opposed to the act stated young men need to be with their fathers to learn and young ladies need to learn from their mothers. Time should be better spent learning to raise a family and find a proper spouse. Other arguments against included the potential for indoctrination of values not shared by the family and may lead to anti-militant sentiments thus reducing the enlistment in the militia. The ABC Bills The ABC Bills was a final push by Shino to get progress on this. She formally closed any debate and dismissed all delegates to return to their island to draft a bill with their respected leader and citizens. Delegates from Aurora, Corona, and Animalpolis made the final three proposals to be voted on, on the floor. It became known as the ABC Bills as it was the lettering of each bill, and the first formal bills to be created by AHSCA Law. Education Mandate A: (drafted by: Aurora Island) Education Mandate A was the first bill purposed by delegates from Auroa. It would allow for a mandatory education to be set by the Government and the right to chose all curriculum. The bill was sharply opposed by both Corona Island and Animalpolis Island. Having most of the population the votes tallied caused the bill to fail. Education Mandate B: (drafted by: Aurora Island) Mandate B followed along the same lines of A however this allowed more free choice and would create a subsidized Voucher/Scholarship program to attend school abroad. The bill was also defeated in a tally of 144-103. Again most of the votes against came from both Corona and Animalpolis. Education Mandate C: (Drafted by Corona Island and Animalpolis) The final bill and currently drafted won the votes. The bill allowed Parents to chose and barred a state created education system and state funded education. Category:Laws and Bills